Rusija šokių
by Abizmo
Summary: .:Toris se ve obligado a acompañar a Rusia a brindar. Revelarse contra Iván nunca resulta nada bueno, pero unas cuantas copas de vodka pueden llevarte a cosas que, de otra forma, jamás hubieras pensado hacer.


.:Año nuevo:. Toris se ve obligado a acompañar a Rusia a brindar. Revelarse contra Iván nunca resulta nada bueno, pero unas cuantas copas de vodka pueden llevarte a cosas que, de otra forma, jamás hubieras pensado hacer / R:T por contenido implícito.

* * *

.

**Rusija**** šokių**

_(Danza rusa) _

.

Si había algo que Lituania disfrutaba era mirar los bailes rusos. No le gustaba en sí aquel país, sus lugares fríos, su invierno eterno. Pero ver a aquellos hombres y mujeres bailar _kalinka_ era algo simplemente alucinante.

Pocas veces salía de la casa de Rusia. Entre tanto trabajo y obligaciones Toris apenas tenía tiempo para sí mismo y, si tenía que ser franco, tampoco lo motivaba la idea de ir a recorrer las calles de Moscú. Tan gélido, tan inhóspito… era el recuerdo constante de que no estaba en su tierra; en su propio hogar. En cambio ahora estaba sentado en una de las mesa de un bar, rodeado de personas desconocidas y en medio de un gran bullicio, esperando pacientemente en un rincón mientras mataba el tiempo observando las sonrisas en la cara de las personas, a los meseros moverse de un lugar a otro, colapsados, y a aquel grupo de bailarines a los que se les unían alguno que otro ciudadano lo suficientemente valiente – o lo adecuadamente borracho – como para demostrar sus aptitudes en la danza.

Y entre aquel grupo se encontraba ni más ni menos que el mismísimo Rusia, disfrutando de la juerga y la bebida.

En un acto que raramente se daba, Lituania había sido invitado por Rusia a uno de los locales nocturnos en donde celebrarían año nuevo. Obviamente en esa invitación no cabía un "no" como respuesta, y más que de una proposición se trataba de una _dis_posición. Aunque a Lituania, acostumbrado a la vida bajo las ordenes del soviético, esas nimiedades ya poco le importaban. Él se sentía a gusto con saber que podría descansar y despejar su mente, al menos por un momento.

El local era un lugar amplio, dividido en dos sectores: el primero contaba con mesas para las familias y personas que venían por una buena cena, el segundo correspondía a un bar con un escenario lo suficientemente amplio como para que entraran sin problemas una docena de hombres. Ahí se encontraba él, en silencio, y con una sonrisa amable para aquellos que pasaban a su lado.

Toris tomó el vaso de agua tónica que tenía al frente y le dio unos tragos a la bebida. Ahora que prestaba más atención Rusia no era un mal bailarín. De hecho, lo hacía _bastante_ bien. Llevaba el ritmo de la música sin problemas, y sus pies se movían ligeros y rápidos. Cada vez que los bailarines daban un paso adelante y comenzaban a bailar en cuclillas, dando saltos en el aire, Iván los seguía a la par con una resistencia admirable – cosa que Lituania jamás habría podido hacer-.

Unas mesas más allá, una muchacha que también había estado mirando el espectáculo le sonrió a Toris. El castaño devolvió el saludo con un gesto de su mano, avergonzado. Era muy bonita, como la mayoría de las mujeres de ese país.

La idea de ver a Bielorrusia danzando en uno de esos vestidos típicos hizo que el corazón de Lituania comenzara a latir con fuerza. Sin duda se habría visto hermosa y, al igual que su hermano, debía ser una gran bailarina… incluso mejor. Era una lástima que la única cita entre ellos hubiera sido un fracaso, y que la chica se mostrara tan huraña con él a pesar de los enormes esfuerzos que hacía por complacerla.

Dio otro sorbo al agua tónica antes de pedir otra más. Distraídamente tomó entre sus manos la rodaja de limón que decoraba el vaso, y se puso a jugar con ella.

- ¿Estás aburrido Lituania? – oyó que le preguntaba una voz inconfundible desde atrás - Ven y diviértete con nosotros, esto apenas está comenzando.

La idea le sonaba ligeramente aterradora, especialmente viniendo de la persona de quien provenía.

- R-rusia… - tartamudeó dejando a un lado el trozo de limón – Gracias, pero prefiero quedarme aquí. Me gusta ver cómo bailan las demás personas… aquí estoy bien. Además, soy pésimo bailando.

Y era la más pura verdad. Toris podía ser un gran cocinero, saber varias técnicas de defensa personas o moverse extraordinariamente en un duelo con espadas, pero cuando se trataba de bailar ruso… prefería evitarlo.

Como nunca Iván se alejó y volvió a lo suyo sin mayor insistencia. Rusia se estaba comportando extraño, como si fuera otra persona. Lituania concluyó que se debía al espíritu festivo, y que él debía ser lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber aprovecharlo.

Esta vez el castaño pidió un vaso de cerveza, sólo como una ocasión excepcional. Cuando ésta llegó se la tomó más rápido de esperado, así que pidió la cuenta y volvió a esperar a que Rusia decidiera irse. Cuando ya había pasado otra ronda de quince minutos Lituania decidió que era hora de tomar un poco de aire fresco - demasiado fresco tal vez -. Salió del local abriéndose paso entre el tumulto de personas y se quedó afuera, en la entrada de la taberna.

Afuera hacía un frío que calaba los huesos. El báltico maldijo en su propia lengua, viendo cómo su aliento se condensaba formando pequeñas nubes de vapor. Ya había oscurecido. Toris miró el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca: eran cerca de las diez. ¿Por cuánto tiempo más tendría que esperar ahí?

El joven país se apretó entre sus ropas, intentando mantener algo de calor corporal.

- Así que aquí estabas. Como no te vi pensé que estarías afuera, veo que no me equivoqué – Toris dio un respingo al escuchar a Rusia por detrás. Seguramente estaba molesto porque había salido sin su permiso, especialmente si él mismo había salido a buscarlo.

- L-lo siento señor – se disculpó, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza -…, sólo vine por un poco de aire. Adentro estaba empezando a sofocarme, entre tanta gente y tanto ruido necesitaba algo de tranquilidad.

El mayor se paró a su lado, contemplando las calles apenas iluminadas por los faroles. A pesar de las luces el cielo nocturno se podía ver claramente; alguna que otra estrella lo decoraba, pero éstas eran las menos.

- Está bien, vámonos entonces. Se hace tarde y si no nos damos prisa llegaremos a casa casi a la medianoche.

El lituano miró a Rusia con recelo, su actitud era demasiado amable como para ser algo espontáneo. ¿Sería posible que las fiestas lo tuvieran de tan buen humor, o acaso estaba planeando algo? Toris se estremeció bajo su abrigo siguiendo de cerca a la enorme nación, que ya había empezado a caminar por la calle dejando las marcas de sus pisadas sobre la nieve.

* * *

Llegaron a la casa pasadas las once de la noche y la sensación de alivio que invadió a Lituania al ver la chimenea encendida fue enorme. Sin haberse sacado siquiera el abrigo el mayor de los bálticos se acercó unos minutos al fuego, calentando su rostro y sus manos. La mayoría de las luces de la mansión estaban apagadas, así que el castaño supuso que sus hermanos ya se habían ido a descansar. Mañana sería primero de enero y a los tres los esperaba mucho trabajo por delante, entre preparativos, cena y decoración.

Rusia cerró la puerta principal y subió directo al segundo piso. Toris presumió que debía estar cansado – o quería tomar vodka en su habitación -, así que rápidamente se dirigió hasta la cocina. A Iván no le gustaba saltarse la cena y esta siempre debía ser puntual. Era capaz de pasar el día completo sin comer nada, siempre y cuando contara con sus botellas de alcohol; pero al final del día siempre llegaba al comedor a esperar la comida. Lituania prefería cocinar él mismo ya que por los nervios a Letonia solían quemársele las cosas, y aquello nunca terminaba bien.

Dejó su abrigo colgado en el perchero que había detrás de la puerta y se fue a mirar la despensa, para ver qué se podía preparar. Pensó en hacer algo parecido al pieorgi, sólo que más rápido.

- No – la voz de Rusia le habló por detrás en un tono suave, interponiéndose en su camino – Quiero que esta noche brindemos.

La vista de Lituania se dirigió a las dos botellas de vodka que éste tenía en sus manos, y no pudo ocultar su rechazo a la bebida.

- No creo que sea buena idea brindar ahora mismo. Podríamos esperar a la medianoche… - intentó convencerlo. Iván frunció el ceño ante la negativa.

- Las tradiciones son tradiciones Lituania, y es una costumbre celebrar antes de que sean las doce – dijo sentándose en el sillón frente a la chimenea.

Resignado Toris lo siguió, e inmediatamente el gesto de molestia en el rostro de Rusia desapareció, reemplazándolo su usual sonrisa. Apenas el menor se sentó en el sofá un vaso con vodka fue extendido hacia él.

- Por el nuevo año que comienza, para que sea próspero y nos traiga muchas satisfacciones – dijo el ruso y levantando el propio se lo bebió a secas. Lituania levantó el suyo, dudoso, y le dio unos sorbos.

El licor quemaba espantosamente a medida que se deslizaba por la garganta, mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas por el escozor. Toris tosió un par de veces sobándose la piel de su cuello, intentando disimular su malestar.

- Tu turno – musitó Iván. El castaño aclaró la voz e, imitando lo que había visto segundos atrás, alzó el brazo.

- Esto… brindo por la salud, para que nos acompañe a lo largo de todo el año y no nos deje, especialmente en los momentos en que más la necesitamos – era casi una ironía, pero Lituania deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que así fuera. Ambos levantaron sus copas y llevaron el contenido a sus labios; esta vez el ardor en su garganta fue más llevadero.

Y así pasaron los minutos, en una seguidilla de brindis y_Na zdorovies _que poco a poco iban perdiendo sentido. Lituania percibía que su coordinación motora era cada vez más precaria y que la cabeza le estaba pesando. Asimismo, sus palabras se volvían lentas y le costaba trabajo dar cohesión a las oraciones. No supo cuándo ni cómo, pero ahora los dos estaban sentados en el suelo contemplando el fuego de la chimenea. Sentía su boca seca y la garganta áspera mientras que en el suelo yacía la primera botella, completamente vacía.

A esas alturas Rusia ya se había olvidado del vaso y bebía directamente de la boquilla, pero el único que parecía dar señales de estar afectado por el alcohol era Toris. Aunque no era excesivamente notorio sus mejillas estaban más sonrosadas que de costumbre, sus movimientos más amplios y su voz se había vuelto ligeramente grave. Lituania evitaba hablar y sólo lo hacía cuando era estrictamente necesario.

- Otra vez Lituania, vamos – le ordenó Rusia. El otro suspiró, levantando a medias su vaso. Sabía que ya no estaba en sus cinco sentidos y que, en cualquier momento, eso podía transformarse en un problema.

- Brindo – empezó diciendo con voz ronca – por la libertad: para que los sueños y anhelos nunca se pierdan, y que aunque todo juegue en nuestra contra seamos capaces de mantener el vuelo, sin importar lo pesadas que sean nuestras cadenas.

Lituania tenía claro que diciendo eso sólo conseguiría irritar a Iván, pero poco le importaba. Aunque la parte racional de su cerebro le decía que estaba jugando con fuego, era una especie de rebeldía que sólo el alcohol conseguía despertar. El castaño miró de reojo a la otra nación, intentando descifrar el efecto que habían tenido sus palabras.

Rusia rió de forma escandalosa, sin ese tono infantil que tanto lo caracterizaba. A pesar de los varios vasos de vodka en su cuerpo, las manos de Lituania se estremecieron.

- Qué poético – fue lo único que dijo.

- Cuando ya no nos queda nada, de lo único que podemos vivir es de los sueños ¿no? – Toris pensó en golpearse la boca ahí mismo. ¡No podía decir eso, mucho menos a Rusia!

El lituano pudo percibir la tensión en los hombros del otro. Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Toris dio otro trago a su vaso con vodka. Se sorprendió al notar que otra vez se lo había terminado.

- Deberías medir más tus palabras Lituania – sonrió Iván -, parece que las malas influencias afectan tus buenos modales.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? – le espetó cortante el país báltico.

- Ah… veo que ya entramos en confianza – río el ruso, dejando a un lado su botella -. Sólo digo que me parece que la influencia de Polonia no es buena para ti. Estás hablando demasiado, igual que el desagradable de Lukasiewicz.

- Feliks no tiene nada que ver en esta conversación, no lo metas en ella.

- Oh, claro que puedo – murmuró el rubio, limpiando con el dorso de la manga su boca -. Así como puedo humillarlo, someterlo y dividir Varsovia cada vez que se me place.

Una ola de rabia golpeó el pecho de Toris, animada en parte por su embriaguez.

- ¡No te dirijas a él de esa forma! – gritó Lituania intentando ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas apenas podían contenerlo – Feliks es una gran persona y no tienes derecho a insultarlo. Ojalá tuvieras la mitad de sus cualidades, y tal vez así la gente te respetaría por lo que eres y no por el miedo que provocas en ellos.

Esta vez había ido demasiado lejos, y no tuvo que esperar a que Iván se le fuera encima para saber que había colmado su paciencia. Antes de que Toris pudiera hacer cualquier cosa las manos de Rusia se fueron directamente a su cuello, sujetándolo con fuerza, haciendo que cayera de espaldas al suelo. El castaño puso sus manos sobre las muñecas del ruso, intentando disminuir la presión de los dedos alrededor de su garganta.

- ¿Tienes claro que no puedo dejar que hables así sin más, verdad? – le susurró al oído, empujando su cabeza hacia atrás. Lituania gimió a causa del dolor – No solías ser tan insubordinado. Es una lástima, porque ahora tendrás que aprender a moderar tus palabras.

- ¿Qué va-?

Iván sujetó al menor de la cintura y lo cargó en su espalda. Ignorando los gritos y golpes de éste, subió con él las escaleras y avanzó hasta su cuarto, que quedaba al final del pasillo. Mientras pasaban por las habitaciones de Eduard y Raivis Toris llamó a sus hermanos, gritando por ayuda, haciendo que Rusia riera por lo bajo.

- No te desgastes. No importa cuánto grites, nadie podrá oírte. Letonia y Estonia no están aquí.

Lituania se mordió el labio, sintiéndose derrumbar por la impotencia. Era cierto: tanto Eduard como el pequeño Letonia habían pedido el día libre para ir a pasar las fiestas afuera. Letonia había ido a quedarse esa noche con Alemania y Estonia aprovechado de visitar a Finlandia. Unas lágrimas de rabia y frustración le empañaron los ojos, cayendo por sus mejillas.

¿Cómo no lo había previsto antes? Todo era tan obvio…

Con una fuerte patada el ruso abrió la puerta de su habitación, arrojando a Toris sin cuidado al suelo. El castaño se arrastró unos metros pegándose a la pared, asustado, sin apartar la vista de Iván. Aunque la puerta estaba entreabierta sabía que cualquier intento de escape era inútil; no habría logrado a llegar al primer piso antes de que Rusia le alcanzara, haciendo que su castigo fuera mucho peor al de un comienzo.

En menos de lo previsto Iván se volvió hacia él, avanzando tranquilamente hasta que los dos quedaron frente a frente. Lo único que Lituania alcanzaba a ver eran las botas del otro, pues no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos – odiaba tener que hacerlo cada vez que Rusia perdía el control -.

- De espaldas – le ordenó displicente. Toris vio cómo las cuerdas del látigo caían a su lado, casi rozando el suelo, y tragó en seco.

Una de las manos de Rusia lo tomó por cuello de la camisa, arrastrándolo, para luego arrodillarse hasta quedar más o menos a la misma altura. Sus miradas chocaron y Lituania pudo ver el brillo de satisfacción en sus ojos. Lo odiaba. Cada vez que sonreía de esa forma; cada vez que sus ojos brillaban; siempre que lo miraba antes de golpearlo… lo odiaba. Porque él siempre entregaba lo mejor de si, siempre daba su mejor esfuerzo, cada vez que podía lo ayudaba, aún sabiendo que no le esperaría un gran reconocimiento por su trabajo.

- ¿No me oíste? – inquirió Iván sujetándolo de la mandíbula, con el entrecejo fruncido.

- ¿… por qué? – murmuró a duras penas Lituania, mirándolo al rostro. No era justo; no en año nuevo, en donde se suponía que las personas debían celebrar, estar alegres. Se sentía patético, débil.

Rusia se alejó unos centímetros, extrañado por la repentina pregunta.

- Aquí el único que puede hablar soy yo, mi querido Toris – dijo acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar -. Pero si tanto te interesa saber… detesto cuando hablas de ese polaco, y no puedo permitir que te dirijas a mí de ese modo tan insolente como lo hiciste allá abajo.

- Rusia, no lo hagas… - le rogó.

Sin esperar un segundo más el mayor lo tumbó en el suelo, colocándose encima de él. El sonido del látigo batiéndose en el aire provocó una sensación de vacío en el estómago del castaño. Instintivamente Toris se giró, tomando entre sus manos los brazos de Rusia, obligándolo a soltar la correa.

- ¡Déjame ir! – gritó Lituania retorciéndose con fuerza, sorprendiendo por unos instantes a Iván - ¡Quítate de encima, aléjate!

- ¡Quédate quieto! – vociferó el otro, inmovilizándolo de las muñecas.

Entre los forcejeos ambos rodaron por el suelo. Nunca antes Lituania había intentado defenderse de los golpes de Iván; siempre los recibía sumiso, esperando que de alguna u otra forma eso lo tranquilizara y así terminara antes con el suplicio. Pero Toris estaba harto y, gracias al vodka que el mismo Rusia le había obligado a tomar, su sentido de la razón había sido desplazado por el puro instinto de supervivencia.

- ¡No me toques!

- ¡Cuando te doy una orden debes obedecerme! – aulló Rusia, tomándolo fuertemente de los hombros y obligándolo a quedarse quieto.

El ruido sordo de un puño calló el escándalo que había en la habitación.

…

Con la mano aún cerrada y temblando Lituania se incorporó, apoyándose en un brazo. Unos metros más allá, cubriendo su mejilla izquierda, Rusia permanecía aturdido: el lituano acababa de golpearlo de lleno en el rostro, sacándole unas cuantas gotas de sangre. Ni el mismo Toris se podía explicar lo ocurrido y cuando Iván levantó la mirada un grito ahogado escapó de sus labios.

_ - Chert Litovskiĭ_ - siseó el rubio, limpiándose la sangre de la nariz.

- S-señor… lo siento, yo no quise…

Furioso, Rusia se adelantó hacia el castaño y, con un solo brazo, lo botó nuevamente al suelo. Con la otra mano lo sujetó firmemente del pelo, impidiendo que se alejara, y lo besó.

Los ojos de Lituania se abrieron desmesuradamente, atónitos. El beso era brusco, casi doloroso, y el aliento de ambos estaba cargado de licor. Rusia movía sus labios con violencia, dejando marcas y mordiendo sin contemplaciones, mientras Toris permanecía estático en su lugar, sin poder reaccionar.

El sabor metálico de la sangre llegó hasta su boca y se sacudió debajo del ruso, intentando sacárselo de encima. Finalmente, un certero rodillazo en la boca del estómago hizo que Iván se separara. Lituania estaba asustado… Rusia nunca antes había reaccionado de esa forma, ni siquiera cuando llegaba más ebrio que de costumbre. El báltico se llevó la mano a la comisura de los labios, de donde caía un fino hilo de sangre. Cuando levantó la vista se encontró con que el mayor lo tenía sujeto de las muñecas y estaba sentado sobre sus piernas, impidiéndole cualquier tipo de movimiento.

- P-por favor, detente… - rogó cerrando los ojos con fuerza, mientras Rusia rozaba con su boca la piel de su cuello -. Por favor, tomé mucho alcohol…

- No, tú no estás ebrio Toris. Si lo estuvieras, no podrías hablar de corrido. Estás perfectamente lúcido.

Lituania se estremeció bajo el cuerpo del enorme país. La respiración de Iván era pesada y ahora los besos eran, al menos, un poco más considerados. Sus dientes iban dejando marcas e irritando la piel de Toris, volviéndola de un ligero color rojizo. El moreno tuvo que clavar sus manos en la alfombra que recubría el piso, tratando de contener un suspiro.

De pronto Rusia paró en seco, y Lituania sintió algo húmedo cayendo por el contorno de su nariz. Cuando se pasó la mano por el rostro notó que era una lágrima. Encima suyo, con la cabeza oculta entre el espacio libre de su cuello, Rusia temblaba, sollozando en silencio. Podía sentir los hombros del rubio tiritando y el agarre que ejercía en sus brazos flaquear.

- ¿Por qué, por qué insistes en provocarme? - le preguntó con la voz quebrada – Te he dicho que odio tener que hacerte daño, pero pareciera a ti no te importa. ¿Qué buscas con hacerme perder el control?

- Yo no hago eso - replicó Lituania con voz apagada, levantándose -. Eres tú quien disfruta…

- ¡No, no! – gritó Rusia, hundiendo su rostro en el cabello de Toris - Yo no podría, yo no…

Los guantes alrededor de sus brazos se apretaron con fuerza, al tiempo que nuevas lágrimas se esparcían por su pelo. Un sentimiento de profunda lástima lo embargó por dentro y, en silencio, Lituania rodeó con sus brazos la espalda de Rusia, acercándolo de forma gentil, dejando que el mayor se desahogara en él.

- Duele… duele tanto – gimió el otro mientras Toris acariciaba su espalda con suavidad.

- Iván…

El sonido del reloj del salón, seguido de dos fuertes campanadas, indicó que ya eran las dos de la mañana. La respiración de Rusia se detuvo, al igual que su llanto.

- Dilo, dilo otra vez – le pidió en voz baja.

- ¿Decir qué? – preguntó el lituano confundido.

- Mi nombre… dilo.

- Iván – le dijo, y los brazos del ruso lo abrazaron de vuelta, angustiado – Tranquilo… tranquilo, Iván. Todo está bien.

Rusia se separó de Lituania sentándose a una distancia prudente. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas y su cabello desordenado; ya casi no sonreía. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, riendo con amargura.

- No importa lo que haga, todos siempre terminan odiándome – dijo, escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos -. Y tú… tú sobre todo.

Lituania tomó con sus manos las de Rusia, haciéndolas a un lado.

- … yo no te odio – le dijo con seriedad -. No como tú crees.

Iván lo miró vacilante. Toris esbozó una pequeña sonrisa tomando una de sus manos entre la suya, poniéndose de pie; pero el rubio la apartó de golpe y, dándole la espalda, le dijo que se fuera.

- Vete de aquí – le ordenó sacando de su bolsillo su botella de vodka. Abrió la tapa con ansiedad, dándole un largo sorbo.

- Rusia, por favor, deja de beber… - le pidió Toris acercándose, pero el ruso lo rechazó empujándolo con el hombro.

- Déjame en paz y retírate. Sé lo que hago, puedo cuidarme solo.

El ceño de Toris se frunció, molesto. A grandes zancadas se paró frente a Rusia y de un manotazo arrojó lejos la botella metálica, que empezó a derramarse en el suelo. Indignado, Iván se giró para enfrentar al país báltico pero, antes de que pudiera decir nada, él lo sujetó fuertemente del rostro y lo besó. El mayor retrocedió estupefacto, arrastrando consigo a Lituania. Toris le rodeó el cuello con fuerza, obligándolo a agacharse.

No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que Iván le correspondiera, rodeando su cintura con ambas manos, acercándolo a él. Casi de mutuo acuerdo ambos profundizaron el beso y Toris entreabrió los labios, cediéndole un pequeño espacio. Ahora a Lituania todo le importaba un bledo, el mundo entero se podía ir al infierno y él no haría nada por evitarlo. No dejaría que Iván volviera a acercarse al vodka - al menos no hasta que amaneciera -. No quería verlo miserable, no en año nuevo.

Halándolo del cuello de su abrigo Toris lo acercó a si, mientras el mayor jugaba con su cabello entrelazándolo en sus dedos. El lituano clavó sus uñas en la tela cuando su lengua empezó a trazar círculos en su clavícula, arrimándose más a él. En un momento ambos perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron sobre el colchón de la cama; las manos de Iván bajaron por la espalda de Toris hasta detenerse arriba de sus caderas, rozando levemente la piel por debajo de la camisa.

El castaño notó que el torso de Iván también estaba marcado de cicatrices, algunas bastante grandes. Su piel era más pálida de lo que habría podido imaginar y, con su mano, recorrió las marcas grabadas en ella, al igual como hacían con él.

Sabía que la culpa que sentía Rusia no era real, no podía serlo. Él disfrutaba viendo las heridas en su espalda: el matiz rosado de las más nuevas, el blanquecino de las antiguas y su contraste, como si estuviera frente una verdadera obra de arte. Aunque una parte de él realmente las odiaba, la otra – aquella con a que Toris siempre tenía que lidiar – simplemente no podía evitar hacerlo; estaba en su naturaleza. Toris sabía que tarde o temprano, ya fuera en dos semanas o un mes más, Iván volvería a llamarlo para descargar en él sus frustraciones…

_Ya tebya lyublyu _– oyó decir a lo lejos.

Y entonces ya no importarían los juramentos de cuánto sufría, ni el dolor que eso le causaba. Todas sus promesas serían en vano.

* * *

Despertó de madrugada con una sensación de angustia oprimiéndole el pecho. Aún estaba oscuro, pero sus ojos se acomodaron rápidamente a la escasa luminosidad. Lo primero que notó fue que no estaba en su cama y que no llevaba puesto su pijama, en cambio tenía su camisa, pero esta estaba mal abrochada. Toris se quedó en silencio sin querer darse vuelta; desde atrás podía sentir la respiración pausada de alguien más, resoplando suavemente sobre su cuello.

Sin hacer ruido Lituania se levantó de la cama, colocándose el pantalón y las botas que estaban en el suelo. Solo al final, cuando acabó de vestirse, el joven miró hacia el bulto que estaba al otro lado de la cama: Iván dormía plácidamente de lado, acurrucado entre las sábanas con la expresión serena y ligeramente infantil. Toris se sentó en el colchón observando por unos momentos a Rusia. Casi de forma inconciente alargó su mano, para acomodar unos cuantos mechones que estorbaban la frente del rubio. Una punzada de culpa le revolvió el estómago.

¿Qué había hecho? Era su culpa; no se fue cuando tuvo la oportunidad, y luego… luego todo se volvió confuso.

Asustado por la repentina noción de lo que implicaban de sus actos, Toris se apartó; necesitaba irse, salir de la habitación de Rusia. Lituania cerró la puerta, avanzando por el largo corredor, entró al baño, puso la cerradura y abrió el grifo del lavamanos, mojándose la cara. La sensación de algo frío hacer contacto con su piel lo calmó un poco. Obligándose a tranquilizarse el moreno salió del cuarto, bajó las escaleras y fue a la cocina para colocarse su delantal: debía ordenar el desastre que había en el salón antes de que llegaran sus hermanos, no quería que sospecharan lo que había pasado. Era conciente de lo suspicaces que eran, en especial Estonia. Toris suspiró con melancolía, recogiendo las botellas de vodka que habían quedado en el suelo.

Tras haber lavado las vajillas y ordenar el salón principal, Lituania colgó su delantal y se fue a su habitación; allí esperaría hasta que amaneciera. A mitad de camino, en el pasillo del segundo piso, Toris notó unos pasos que no eran los suyos y, al mirar al frente, se encontró cara a cara con Rusia. Un incómodo silencio llenó el lugar. Lituania bajó la vista.

- Estás despierto – observó Iván sin mucha emoción.

- No podía dormir, así que bajé a tomar un poco de agua – mintió desviando la mirada, apoyando una mano sobre la pared.

- ¿Vestido? – preguntó Rusia, observando las ropas del menor. Lituania cerró los ojos sintiéndose morir, atrapado.

Durante unos momentos ninguno de los dos dijo nada. La sensación era extraña e incómoda. Toris pensó en decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada fue interrumpido por el ruso.

- Lo siento. Fue mi culpa – dijo con pesar.

Lituania entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería, no necesitaba más detalles para comprender. Aún así se sorprendió por sus palabras, Rusia incluso parecía sincero.

- No, yo… yo no debería haberme quedado. También fue mi responsabilidad – Toris se cruzó de brazos como una forma de darse seguridad, e Iván se pasó la mano por el pelo, suspirando hondamente -. Por favor, no menciones esto. No quisiera que mis hermanos se enteraran de lo que pasó.

El rubio ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, clavando sus ojos sobre el báltico.

- ¿Olvidarlo, dices?

Rusia dio unos pasos adelante acortando la distancia entre ambos. El castaño se estremeció ante el movimiento mientras el otro apoyaba sus manos sobre sus hombros. Lituania levantó la vista, haciendo un esfuerzo por disimular su miedo.

- S-sí, eso sería lo mejor para todos – insistió, intentando controlar su propio temblor.

- ¿Eso te dejaría más tranquilo? – le preguntó Iván. Lituania asintió, sin decir nada.

Liberando al pequeño país de su agarre Rusia se irguió y se hizo a un lado, para poder bajar las escaleras. Tal vez el tiempo que sus manos demoraron en soltar sus hombros fue más largo del necesario y, la forma en que una de ellas permaneció ahí, después de haber dado su segundo paso, una disculpa silenciosa; pero eso Toris no tenía cómo saberlo.

El sonido de las botas sobre el piso de madera resonaba en toda la casa y cada paso hacía que el pecho de Lituania se oprimiera de forma dolorosa. Antes de que Rusia desapareciera por los escalones Toris se giró, no muy seguro de lo que hacía, y lo llamó.

- ¡Iván!

Al oír su nombre el mayor se detuvo.

- Dime, Toris – dijo con voz suave, mirando en dirección al joven. Aún no amanecía pero los primeros rayos del sol empezaban a colarse por las ventanas, reflejando su luz a través de las paredes y corredores, e iluminando por unos instantes el rostro de Rusia.

- Yo… - Lituania paró en seco, analizando lo que estaba a punto de decir –. Gracias – dijo finalmente -… gracias por entender.

Toris creyó ver un atisbo de decepción en ojos de Iván, que le respondió con una débil sonrisa. La sensación de que algo se había perdido era inevitable, aunque ni él mismo pudiera definirlo con exactitud. Cuando volvió a mirar a la escalera él ya no estaba ahí.

.

* * *

.

Chert Litovskiĭ (Черт Литовский): Maldito lituano

Ya tebya lyublyu (Я тебя люблю): (...traductor Google)

El "Na zdorovie" es tipo de brindis ruso en el que la gente celebra o agradece por un hecho en especial. En realidad es bastante común. No sé si el concepto está bien utilizado, así que si alguien maneja más info se agradece la colaboración. (:


End file.
